Never Let Go
by Knight-Dawn
Summary: Zuko let her walk away, but he never forgot her... He would always regret that he let her go. Two generations later, maybe Mako won't make the same mistake... Zutara with Makorra bookends.


Never Let Go

* * *

><p>Republic City after dark is a sight Korra knows she will never get tired of seeing. The way the lights sparkle long after sunset and the sounds mellow out but never go completely silent—not like back home, certainly—it is magical to her.<p>

And on this night in particular, having company along only helps make it even more enjoyable.

Mako can't fully keep the smile off his face as he watches Korra's eyes light up as he walks her to one of his favorite places. Korra keeps looking into the stores and clubs along the street, eager to check out everything as always.

"Stay close, Korra," Mako chuckles. "We're not there yet."

"Well, where are we going?" she asks, a bit annoyed. "We've been walking for a long time, and you wouldn't let me bring Naga..."

Mako grimaced a little. "Yeah, I don't think bringing her would be the best idea."

Korra huffed. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Mako smiled at her. "It'll be worth it when we get there. Trust me..."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Zuko, it's beautiful!" Katara spun around in the courtyard as she looked around. Her feet were bare on the cool grass. He and Aang had been trying to build Republic City to be both beautiful and productive, and they balance out the more built up areas with parks and courtyards like this one.<p>

"I'm glad that you like it," Zuko sighed, sitting down on the stone bench beneath a large tree that grew in the middle of the area.

Katara walked over to him, and he kept his eyes firmly on the ground in front of him. He still saw her smile from his peripheral vision just before she sat next to him on the bench.

"You and Aang have really been out-doing yourselves, you know that?"

"It's not an easy task we've been given, Katara."

"I know, but you could still visit more often. I rarely even see Aang, much less _you_."

Zuko frowned. "Well, I am the Fire Lord. It's not exactly my place..."

Katara frowned, pulling her knees up to hug them. "I don't understand. When we won the war I thought..."

"That we'd all just be able to see each other whenever we wanted to? Well, I'm sorry it's not what you wanted. You know, some people might not be happy if they found us right now."

Katara sat up quickly. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Zuko sighed. "Come on, Katara. Think about it. You're with Aang, and I'm with Mai. If you were to see us together... _alone_ together... what would you think of it?"

Katara turned away, but Zuko still saw the blush that colored her cheeks. "Nothing," she mutters. "I wouldn't think anything, Zuko. It's not like that. We're friends, that's all. Why can't we spend time together?"

Zuko shifted where he sat, still not looking at her. "Other people might not see that, though."

Katara looked at him, shaking her head. "It doesn't make sense. We both love other people, it's not like we're together. What's wrong with us being friends? Please don't tell me _that's _why you've been avoiding me!"

Zuko flinched at her outburst, and had to struggle to keep his face from giving his feelings away. "That's not why I've been avoiding you, Katara."

Katara stood up suddenly, a victorious look in her eyes. "But you admit that you _have_ been avoiding me!" When Zuko didn't answer, Katara sighed and shook her head. "Please, Zuko... Tell me. It's not like you have anything to hide."

Zuko shook his head. "You don't know that, Katara."

She frowned. "Have you gotten into another fight with Mai?"

Zuko winced, but reluctantly nodded. "Yeah. Right before I came here."

Katara sighed and sat down again. "Just talk to her, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. She loves you, Zuko, even if you have your disagreements."

Zuko still said nothing, and when Katara looked at his face she saw how tight and drawn it was, like he was in great pain. She grabbed his shoulder, worried. "Zuko?"

"Yeah," he agreed. "You're right. She does love me."

"Then what's wrong...?" Katara's voice trailed off as Zuko met her eyes.

"She knows I'm in love with someone else."

Katara blinked. "You... what?" Zuko looked away again, and Katara tightened her grip on his shoulder. "Who?"

Zuko tensed up again. "I can't tell you. I've said too much already."

Katara stared at him for a moment longer before it started to dawn on her. She pulled her hand away and stared at it, not fully understanding yet.

"It's me, isn't it?" she finally asked. "You love me."

Zuko's silence was enough of an answer. Katara pulled her knees up to her chest again, trying to hold back the flood of emotions coursing through her.

If he really did love her, then it was entirely possible that someone else could pick up on that. What had seemed like an innocent walk with an old friend suddenly became something else entirely.

"I'm sorry," Zuko finally said, standing up. "It would've been better if you hadn't found out, Katara."

Katara caught his arm, preventing him from leaving. She stood up as well, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him right then and there, under the bows of the tree in the secluded courtyard.

When she pulled away, a pained smile was on her face. "Don't apologize, Zuko. I understand... I feel the same way," her voice had fallen to a whisper.

"It will never work between us," Zuko sighed. "It's... too late. We can't..."

Katara looked at him, her blue eyes drowning in sadness. "I know," she sighed, hugging him one last time.

And then she walked away as he watched her, his golden eyes burning with buried pain and longing—feelings he knew he'd have to bear for the rest of his life.

He let her walk away, but he could never let her go...

* * *

><p>"Wow, this tree must be really old..." Korra mused as Mako sat down on the stone bench beneath it.<p>

Mako smiled. "This courtyard is one of the few places that hasn't changed a bit since the city was first built. Founder's orders. It's always been a favorite place of mine since I was younger..."

"I think it's beautiful..." Korra mused, sitting down next to him with a smile.

They sat there quietly for a while, but Korra finally got restless and stood up.

"Hey, Mako... I think I should head back to Air Temple island. Tenzin's gonna miss me."

"Okay," Mako sighed, looking away. "See you at the match tomorrow."

"Yeah," Korra grinned. "See you tomorrow, Mako!"

As she ran off, Mako couldn't help but glance after her a bit worriedly. Even though she was the Avatar, Republic City could still be a pretty dangerous place. And, knowing Korra, she probably wasn't really going to head straight back to Air Temple Island...

Mako sighed one more time before he got up and ran after her.

"Hey, Korra, wait up!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>It's been a while since I wrote Zutara, and I've never written Makorra... But this plot bunny jumped me and, well... I couldn't let it go.

Tell me what you think of it!


End file.
